"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last season on Camp Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Geoff and Gwen battled it out for one hundred thousand dollars... in the end, goth girl Gwen came in second place to everyone's favorite party boy, Geoff! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: THEN, we gave him the opportunity to win a million bucks on TOP of that hundred grand, and he jumped at the chance for more cash! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ultimately, the million dollar case ended up in the mouth of a shark and no one got the money. SO, we brought back fourteen of your favorite Camp Drama cast members for another season... 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... this time, on an ABANDONED FILM LOT! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: These fourteen have been given the chance to win ANOTHER million dollars, and it's gonna be a tough race to the finals. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Katie, Heather, Noah, Trent, Justin, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Duncan, Lindsay, and Beth, all in the running for the grand prize in this all-new, uber-suspenseful, totally dramatic movie genre season of STUDIO DRAMA! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the front of the film lot* 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome back to Studio Drama! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this season, we've whittled down our cast to a centered fourteen, who will compete on THIS film lot for the next thirty-five days. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *watches as a bus pulls up to the film lot* And here are our teens now! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: First off the bus, it's the domineering but always delightful teen queen, Leshawna, ready for another season on the film set! 16:02 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *struts off bus* hey Chris! 16:02 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: How you doin! :D 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Next, please welcome the reclusive and rebellious Duncan and Gwen. 16:03 <@Duncan|> *Hops off bus* Pfffft, bring it on, Chris! 16:03 <+Gwen|> *steps off bus* Totally! I placed second last season against twenty-two. 16:03 <+Gwen|> Fourteens gonna be a piece of cake. *snickers* 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I guess you guys had a lot of bonding time on that bus, huh? ;) 16:03 <@Duncan|> Like that's any of your business, McLean. >~> 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *springs off the bus* They wouldn't stop talking the entire bus trip! I think they're in looove. :3 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And here's Izzy, early for her cue as always. :@ 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Sorry, this place is just sooo exciting! I know Explosivo's going to rock this season... boom, boom! :D 16:04 <+Gwen|> Explo-who-o? 16:04 <@Justin|Chef> J: *steps off bus* It's her new personality. She made him up on the bus. We didn't go ONE second without hearing about it. 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You can talk?! :o 16:04 * Lindsay| trips off bus but lands on feet. 16:04 <+Lindsay|> Oops! *giggles* Sorry, Chip. 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Seriously, Lindsay? You forgot my name already? It's been three days, dude. :| 16:05 <+Geoff|> *steps off bus* Linds, don't you remember? He's Chris... 16:05 <+Lindsay|> Huh? I thought you were Chris... 16:05 <+Geoff|> I'm GEOFF. We're dating, dude. :| 16:05 <+Lindsay|> We are? o_o 16:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I know TWO Camp Drama cast members no one forgot about... it's the queen of mean herself, Heather! And braceless brainiac Beth. 16:05 * Heather13 bumps into Beth by the bus steps. 16:05 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:06 <@Heather13> Step off the bus NOW, puke-breath, your ponytail is GINORMOUS. 16:06 * Heather13 pushes Beth off the bus. 16:06 <+Beth|> Hey! 16:06 * Beth| falls off bus. 16:06 * Heather13 steps off, disgusted. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather, Beth. Seems as if you both lost something this summer. 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Your hair, Beth's braces... and, obviously, both of you completely lost your self-respect if you're still on this show. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Maybe respectful brickhouse DJ can help you earn some of that back! 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome, Deej, to Studio Drama. 16:07 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *gets off bus* Hey Chris! Glad to be back. 16:07 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Beth, your smile looks awesome without the braces :) 16:07 <+Beth|> Awww thanks DJ :$ 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Voted off right after DJ in our last season was nice girl Katie, followed by the sardonic and derisive Noah. 16:07 * Noah| steps off bus. 16:08 <+Noah|> Careful. If you use words any bigger, you might hurt her brain. @Chris 16:08 <+Trent|Katie> K: Hey! My brain is... 16:08 <+Trent|Katie> K: Well... I don't really know how to measure it. :| 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ouch. I can just FEEL the hate already! We need some nice guys up in this game. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Trent's a hunky guitar-playing heartthrob and Gwen's FIRST actual boyfriend. Welcome back, dude. 16:08 <+Trent|Katie> T: *steps off bus* Hey, guys! Good to see you. 16:08 <+Gwen|> We were on the bus together for four hours, Trent. 16:09 <+Trent|Katie> T: Oh, yeah... *scratches head* 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, I think that's it. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: CLOSE THE BUS DOORS! 16:09 <+Harold|> WAIT! 16:09 * Harold| stumbles off bus. 16:09 <+Harold|> What about me!? The loveable goofball that won the heart of thousands last season? D: 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Oh, yeah, I forgot... Harold's in this season, too. Unfortunately. >.> 16:10 <+Lindsay|> Excuse me, Kyle, where are we sleeping? 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Chef Hatchet and I will be giving you a tour of the film lot in just a couple of minutes. 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... as a matter of fact, here he comes now! 16:10 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *drives up to Chris in an extended golf cart* 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hop on, everyone! *leaps into the golf cart* 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the space movie set, which the castmates are seen driving by* 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome to the set of Studio Drama, folks, your home for the next five weeks. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The rules of Studio Drama will work just like last season; after every challenge, one team will win and the other team will watch one of their own take a shameful, undignified stroll down the Walk of Shame and enter the Lame-o-sine. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The last player standing will win a briefcase stuffed with one million dollars. In the meantime, you'll just have to stay here and try to tolerate each other. 16:11 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *drives by the makeup trailer* 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But, don't worry! If you ever feel like venting, there's always the chic but stinky makeup confessional to dish your dirt in, as a replacement for last season's outhouse. 16:11 <@Heather13> (conf) A whole trailer FULL of makeup? And... wigs? If I can find a replacement for THIS thing... *points to black wig on head*... maybe this season WON'T be so bad after all! :D 16:11 <+Beth|> (conf) I learned one thing last season. Act like Lindsay, think like Heather, and fight like Courtney. And that's what I'm gonna do. With my braces off, I feel like a brand new woman and I'm ready to win! *high pitched squeal* 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *drives by the craft services tent* 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: On your left is the craft services tent, catered by Chef. This is your stop, dude. 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *hops off the golf cart* Wait, then WHO'S gonna drive THAT thing? :@ 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uh, it's auto-piloted? C'mon, tell me you didn't think you were driving this thing for the last half an hour. xD 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *grumbles, storms into the craft services tent* 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Anyway, this season's hottest reality show will be shot here, on an abandoned film lot, meaning all our challenges will be based on popular movie genres. 16:12 <+Lindsay|> Oooh, can we do a musical movie genre? :D 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Maybe some other day, Lindsay, but not this challenge! Today's movie genre is... THE MONSTER MOVIE! :) 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> *castmates, and Chris, hear an ear-deafening roar* 16:13 * Noah| gasps. 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ooh, hear that? That's our monster! 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> I: A monster? Please! I might be crazy, but even I know those aren't real! xD 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You're right, Izzy. It isn't real. But it's certainly large and ANIMATRONIC! 16:13 * TheMonster storms onto the film lot and whacks a tall, cardboard building down with its tail. 16:14 <@TheMonster> >:( 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: This seventy-foot tall beastly robot is currently under the control of Chef Hatchet, and thanks to me not paying him for over a month, I don't think he's too happy with us right now. c: 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Make your way to the cast trailers first to win an awesome reward. Get crushed, and you'll likely die. 16:14 <+Beth|> Well, that's motivating. 16:14 <@Justin|Chef> J: What's the reward? @Chris 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not saying, just know it's awesome! Before you guys start running off like wild geese, we need to establish the teams. 16:14 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: This season's team names are based off our movie theme, like everything else on the film set. 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the castmates standing in the middle of the film lot with Chris minutes later* 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Team one... Duncan, Harold, Heather, Gwen, Geoff, Noah, and Katie. 16:15 <+Noah|> I'm on a team with HEATHER, HAROLD, and DUNCAN? 16:15 <+Noah|> Come on, if you wanted to torture me, couldn't you spare me SOME dignity and shove me in a woodchipper instead? 16:15 * Heather13 growls at Noah. 16:15 <@Duncan|> Hey, at least we're on the same team! @Gwen 16:15 <@Duncan|> Alllll riiiight! *Hive-fives Gwen* 16:16 <+Gwen|> *high fives Duncan back* Nice! 16:16 <+Trent|Katie> T: But... Gwen... what about us? 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Team two... Lindsay, Justin, Izzy, DJ, Beth, Leshawna, and Trent. 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You guys are the Killer Grips! And team one's the SCREAMING GAFFERS! 16:16 <@Heather13> (conf) I am just ADORING this season so far! Trent and Gwen on different teams... Lindsay FORGETTING about Geoff?! It's like my dreams all over again, but this time, it's REAL. :3 16:17 <+Trent|Katie> T: (conf) Gwen and Duncan are on the same team? Since when are they so close? I feel like ever since Camp Drama, me and Gwen have just been... distant... 16:17 <+Geoff|> (CONF) Aw man! I can't believe I'm being split off of Lindsay. *sigh* :( And what's a gaffer, anyway? 16:17 <@TheMonster> *roars* 16:17 <@Duncan|> Uhhhh, shouldn't we start moving? 16:17 <@Duncan|> That monster's getting pretty close. 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Good call! I think it's time to start the challenge, guys. :D 16:17 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You can either stay with your teams or branch out into mini-groups. And if you want, you can even avoid capture on your own. 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... IF you have a death wish, that is! 16:18 <+Noah|> If this is what you call a team, I guess I do. 16:18 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gaffers huddled up around each other* 16:18 <+Noah|> I'm not partnering with anyone, and that's final. 16:18 <+Trent|Katie> K: Aww, I thought we could go together, Noah! 16:18 <+Noah|> Did you not hear what I just said? 16:18 <@Duncan|> Like anybody wants to partner with you anyway, doofus. @Noah 16:19 <+Gwen|> Duncan, wanna pair? 16:19 <@Duncan|> Yeah, I'm game. 16:19 * Heather13 clears throat. 16:19 <@Heather13> HELLO? 16:19 <@Heather13> Isn't anyone going to ask ME? 16:19 <+Gwen|> After all you did last season, its a miracle we're even speaking to you. 16:19 <@Heather13> But... I! 16:20 <@Duncan|> C'mon, Gwen, let's go. 16:20 <@Duncan|> Rest of these guys can handle themselves. 16:20 * Duncan| starts walking away with Gwen. 16:20 <+Geoff|> Duncan! Gwen! :D 16:20 * Geoff| catches up to them. 16:20 <+Geoff|> Wait up! 16:20 * Noah| shrugs and walks off with Katie. 16:21 * Heather13 stands by Harold, tapping her foot. 16:21 <+Harold|> M'lady? ;) @Heather 16:21 <@Heather13> UGH, fine. :@ 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Killer Grips huddled up around each other* 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Okay, so. 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Since I know the ONE weakness for giant animatronic robots, hahaha, mmkay? 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ... I think two of you should join ME! 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Uh sure, I guess. 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Anyone wanna go with crazy girl? 16:22 <+Trent|Katie> T: Not really. :s 16:22 <+Lindsay|> Ooooh, oooh! 16:22 <+Lindsay|> Beth, we should teamzies! 16:22 <+Beth|> Totally! 16:23 <@Justin|Chef> J: *puts an arm around Lindsay and grins* Girls, mind if I join? ;) 16:23 <+Beth|> Not at all, Justin! Feel free! :$ 16:23 * Lindsay| nods. 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Leshawna, Trent! Let's go. 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Guess I'm on my own then. :s 16:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *begins walking away* 16:23 * Beth| notices DJ 16:24 <+Beth|> Oh DJ wait up! 16:24 <+Beth|> Sorry Justin, I have to go. 16:24 * Beth| runs after DJ 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> -- DUNCAN, GEOFF, and GWEN -- 16:24 <+Geoff|> *walks with Gwen and Duncan* 16:24 <+Geoff|> I just don't get why Chris would split up me and Lindsay. D: 16:24 <+Geoff|> And now she doesn't even remember me anymore, doesn't that suck? 16:25 <@Duncan|> *Rolls eyes* Yeah, what a travesty. 16:25 <+Geoff|> (CONF) I might've won last season, but that doesn't mean I'm not planning on winning this one, too! I've got this whole strategic angle I wanna work, y'know? Maybe form an alliance and take my buds Duncan and Gwen to the finals with me! Booya! 16:25 <+Gwen|> (conf) All I wanted to do was spend SOME alone time with Duncan.... *realizes what she just said*... Uh, because, Geoff is a major distraction! Yeah, thats why :s Heh heh... 16:25 * TheMonster roars and stomps on a cardboard building beside Duncan, Geoff, and Gwen. 16:25 <+Gwen|> 0.0 16:25 <+Gwen|> Gah! RUN! 16:26 <+Geoff|> MONSTER! *begins running* 16:26 <@Duncan|> *Runs* 16:26 * TheMonster reaches down and picks up Geoff. 16:26 <+Gwen|> Geoff! No! 16:26 <+Geoff|> AAAAH! TELL LINDSAY I LOVE HER. D: 16:26 <+Gwen|> *runs with Duncan* 16:26 * TheMonster stomps away with Geoff in hand. 16:27 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Is it bad to say I was happy when Geoff got caught? He's nice and all, but he IS the reason we're all back here, so yeah, pretty much. 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> -- BETH and DJ -- 16:27 * Beth| runs with DJ. 16:27 <+Beth|> Hey DJ! 16:27 <+Beth|> I never knew you could run this fast! 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: W-well, when you're scared for your life! *pants* 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: You run pretty fast too! 16:28 <+Beth|> Thanks! :D 16:28 <+Beth|> So how was your three day break? 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Oh y'know, good! I... 16:28 * TheMonster reaches down and picks up Beth and DJ. 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: :| 16:28 <+Beth|> AHHH 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Ah! 16:29 <+Beth|> OH NO 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to a giant bouncy castle with Geoff trapped inside* 16:29 <@TheMonster> *walks over to the bouncy castle and drops Beth and DJ inside* 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: WHOA! *BOUNCES UP AND DOWN A BIT* 16:29 <+Beth|> *lands* Phew! 16:29 <+Geoff|> 'sup guys? :3 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) I can't believe I got out of the challenge so fast! Don't wanna let my team down again this season. *sighs* At least Beth was there to keep me company. 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> -- KATIE and NOAH -- 16:30 <+Trent|Katie> K: So, then she said "OMG!" 16:30 <+Trent|Katie> K: But I think she secretly meant to "LOL" because she knew that I was so totally "NITM". 16:30 <+Noah|> AGH. 16:30 <+Noah|> I can't take this anymore! 16:30 * Noah| sits down on a bench. 16:31 <+Trent|Katie> K: *stops* Aw, what's wrong Noah? 16:31 <+Noah|> Look, my arms are tired, my legs are aching, and you won't shut up. So, why don't you just move on along? 16:31 <+Trent|Katie> K: Awww! 16:31 <+Trent|Katie> K: Do you need a huuuuug? :3 16:31 <+Noah|> NO, Katie. :@ 16:31 <+Noah|> For the millionth time, NO HUGGING! 16:31 * TheMonster storms over to Katie and Noah and roars. 16:32 <+Trent|Katie> K: AHHHHHH! D: 16:32 <+Trent|Katie> K: Noah, let's go! 16:32 * TheMonster reaches down and grabs Katie and Noah. 16:32 <+Trent|Katie> K: Or not! 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the giant bouncy castle* 16:32 <@TheMonster> *walks over to the bouncy castle and drops Katie and Noah inside* 16:32 * Noah| lands by Geoff and rubs back. 16:33 <+Noah|> Great. 16:33 * Noah| notices an average-sized hole in one of the netted walls. 16:33 <+Noah|> Hmmm. *backs away from the others and slips through hole, then bolts away* 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> -- IZZY, LESHAWNA, and TRENT -- 16:33 <+Trent|Katie> T: *runs with Izzy and Leshawna* 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Keep going guitar boy! 16:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Were almost at the trailers! 16:34 <+Trent|Katie> T: *halts* 16:34 <+Trent|Katie> T: WAIT. 16:34 <+Trent|Katie> T: I need to find GWEN! 16:34 * Trent|Katie runs off. 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Now WHAT does he think he's doing? 16:34 <@Chris|Izzy> I: How are you able to run with a booty that big? @Leshawna 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Excuuuuse me? :@ 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> I: C'mon, it's true! 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You're like a giant tube of toothpaste! :p 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Say what now? 16:35 * TheMonster storms over to Izzy and Leshawna. 16:35 * TheMonster picks up Leshawna and sniffs her. 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: AHHHHH! 16:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: GET ME OFF OF THIS THING! 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Love to help, but... :D 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *bolts away* :'( 16:36 * TheMonster picks up Izzy in the same hand as she is running. 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> I: HEY! 16:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Thanks for HELPING, teammate. :@ 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> -- HAROLD and HEATHER -- 16:36 * Heather13 adjusts wig and walks through the film set with Harold. 16:37 <+Harold|> So Heather.....Nice shoes, where did you get them? ;) 16:37 <@Heather13> What? 16:37 <@Heather13> Wait. :| 16:37 * Heather13 stops walking and turns around. 16:37 <@Heather13> Was that a come-on? 16:37 <+Harold|> No! :@ 16:37 <@Heather13> It so was. YOU were trying to hit on me! >.> 16:38 <+Harold|> Maybe just a little.... :s 16:38 <@Heather13> Um, NO. Absolutely NOT. 16:38 <@Heather13> And from hereon, we're establishing a "no talking" rule. 16:38 <@Heather13> Except for me. 16:38 <@Heather13> I get to talk. 16:38 <@Heather13> YOU don't. 16:38 * TheMonster roars and stomps on a cardboard building beside Harold and Heather. 16:39 <@Heather13> :o 16:39 <@Heather13> Uh... 16:39 <@Heather13> Okay, nevermind, you can talk. 16:39 <+Harold|> Nice. >_> 16:39 * TheMonster reaches down and picks up Harold and Heather. 16:39 <+Harold|> WOW. 16:39 <+Harold|> This monster is AWESOME. 16:40 <@Heather13> Let me go, let me go! @Monster 16:40 * Heather13 wriggles around in the monster's hand. 16:40 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the giant bouncy castle* 16:40 <@TheMonster> *walks over to the bouncy castle and drops Harold and Heather inside* 16:40 * Heather13 falls onto the bouncy castle floor. 16:40 <@Heather13> HEY! @Monster 16:40 <@Heather13> Give me back my wig, you glorified robot! 16:41 <@TheMonster> ... 16:41 <@TheMonster> *drops Heather's wig* 16:41 * Heather13 catches it and puts it on. 16:41 <@Heather13> Yes!! :D 16:41 * Heather13 notices the others. 16:41 <@Heather13> Ugh. Great. 16:41 <@Heather13> WHERE are Duncan and Gwen? 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy> -- DUNCAN and GWEN -- 16:42 <+Gwen|> *hiding with Duncan behind a cardboard car* 16:42 * Duncan| peeks above cardboard cutout. 16:42 <@Duncan|> You think we're the only ones left? :| 16:42 <@Duncan|> @Gwen 16:42 <+Gwen|> Im not sure :s 16:42 <+Trent|Katie> T: *walks over to Gwen and Duncan* 16:43 <+Trent|Katie> T: Hey, guys! 16:43 <+Gwen|> TRENT?! 16:43 <+Gwen|> :o 16:43 <+Gwen|> TRENT! :D 16:43 * Gwen| runs over to Trent and hugs him 16:43 <+Gwen|> Finally! 16:43 <+Gwen|> We were waiting for you! 16:44 <@Duncan|> We were? :| 16:44 <+Gwen|> Uh yeah... We were, weren't we? @Duncan 16:44 <+Trent|Katie> T: What were you guys doing behind that cutout? 16:44 <+Gwen|> Nothing! 16:44 <+Gwen|> Just hiding. :| 16:44 <@Duncan|> Chillax, dude. 16:44 <+Trent|Katie> T: I'm not mad. Just saying... 16:45 <+Trent|Katie> T: She's kinda my girlfriend. 16:45 <+Trent|Katie> T: :| 16:45 <@Duncan|> Right. 16:45 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhhh, I'm gonna go see if the big lizard is near. 16:45 <@Duncan|> Seeya! 16:45 * Duncan| runs off. 16:45 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Had to get out of there. I could almost feel the tension. Besides, why's Trent jealous anyway? He knows I'm with Courtney. Y'know, I may do a lot of bad things, but I don't cheat. ... In relationships, that is. 16:46 <@TheMonster> *roars and steps on the cardboard car* 16:46 <+Gwen|> *gulp* Uh oh. 16:46 <+Trent|Katie> T: Let's move! 16:46 <+Trent|Katie> T: *starts running* 16:46 <+Gwen|> *tries to run but trips* 16:46 <+Trent|Katie> T: GWEN! 16:46 <@TheMonster> *picks up Gwen and Trent* 16:47 <@TheMonster> *begins walking to the bouncy castle* 16:47 <+Trent|Katie> T: Awwww well! 16:47 <+Trent|Katie> T: At least if we die... we'll die together :) 16:47 <+Gwen|> Huh?! :| 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> -- DUNCAN, JUSTIN, and LINDSAY -- 16:47 <@Justin|Chef> J: *walks with Lindsay, flexing muscles* ;) 16:47 * Noah| runs by, squealing. 16:48 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:48 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, look! It's Nigel! 16:48 <+Lindsay|> Hi Nigel! ^-^ 16:48 <@Justin|Chef> J: I think you mean Noah, Lindsay. :s 16:48 <@Duncan|> *panting after running* 16:48 <@Duncan|> Yo! 16:48 <@Duncan|> Are you guys the only one's left? 16:49 * Lindsay| hears the monster's footsteps 16:49 <+Lindsay|> I don't know, but we better make it to the trailers... I can hear that robot thingy again! D: 16:49 <@TheMonster> *crouches down and snarls at Duncan, Justin, and Lindsay* 16:49 <@Justin|Chef> J: O_O 16:49 <@Duncan|> Lindsay, let's go! 16:49 * Duncan| begins running. 16:49 * TheMonster notices Noah hiding behind a cutout and picks him up. 16:50 <+Noah|> Hey! Put me down! 16:50 * TheMonster picks up Justin in his other hand and roars. 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> J: Hey wait, you don't want to capture me! 16:50 <+Noah|> Oh, forget it, he's not going to let us go. @Justin 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> J: Or is he? *rips off shirt* ;) 16:50 <+Noah|> :o 16:50 <@TheMonster> O_O""""""" 16:51 <@TheMonster> :D <3 16:51 <+Noah|> What? 16:51 * TheMonster puts Justin down and begins walking off with Noah. 16:51 <+Noah|> Hey! 16:51 <+Noah|> He can't just do that! That's not fair! 16:51 <@Justin|Chef> J: Bye, Noah! ;) *laughs and begins running away* 16:51 <+Noah|> No, no! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 16:52 <+Noah|> (conf) I saw Justin use his good looks to avoid capture. It's the same tactic he used to get that million dollar case... and I'm starting to think something's a little off about him. *taps chin* 16:52 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) I'm not just another gorgeous face. And abs. And butt. No, I have something ELSE planned this season. And when these lamebrains find out what I'm up to, I'll already have the million in my hands. ;) *boastfully snickers* 16:52 <@TheMonster> *screen flashes over to outside the trailers* 16:52 <+Lindsay|> *runs over* YAY! 16:52 <+Lindsay|> We made it! :D 16:52 * Duncan| runs over to the trailers and pumps fist into the air. 16:52 <@Duncan|> Woohoooo! 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Duncan, Lindsay! As the last two castmates from each respective team left in the challenge, you guys have officially won the honor of being captains on your teams. 16:53 <+Lindsay|> I'm a captain?!? Oh, yay! 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And Lindsay, since you got here before Duncan, that means YOU win the challenge for the Grips. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Luckily for Duncan, even though the Gaffers are the losers, there will be no ceremony tonight. Just go free your team from their inflatable prison and get settled into your trailers. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Like last season, girls are on the left and dudes get the right. And yep, you're STILL sleeping in bunk beds! *chuckles* 16:53 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Team Captain? :s Too much responsibility. If I couldn't lead the Bass, what makes Chris think I'm able to captain these lunatics? 16:53 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'M team captain. Do you realize what this means? Because... neither do I! :D 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the inside of the male trailer* 16:54 <+Geoff|> *plops stuff down on a bed* 16:54 * Noah| enters the trailer. 16:54 <+Harold|> I know who I'm sharing a bunk with. ;) @Noah 16:54 <+Harold|> I call bottom! :D 16:54 * Harold| jumps onto the bottom bunk. 16:54 <+Noah|> *sarcastically* Perfect. 16:55 <+Trent|Katie> T: *walks over to Duncan* Soooo, Duncan. 16:55 <@Duncan|> Sup, Trent? 16:55 <+Trent|Katie> T: I just want to let you know, that... 16:55 <+Trent|Katie> T: I think it's.... 16:55 <+Trent|Katie> T: Cool you and Gwen are hanging out now. 16:55 <+Trent|Katie> T: But... you ARE just friends, right? 16:55 <@Duncan|> You don't have to worry, bro. Remember, I'm still kinda/sorta with Courtney. 16:56 <@Duncan|> Well, she isn't answering my calls, texts, emails, and letters, but yeah, y'know. :| 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Trent dude, you shouldn't be so worried. Gwen likes you :3 16:56 <+Trent|Katie> T: Really? 16:56 <@Duncan|> Honestly, man. She's head over heels in love. @Trent 16:56 <@Duncan|> *Puts arm around Trent* So don't sweat it, alright? 16:56 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the inside of the female trailer* 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: I can't believe I STILL gotta bunk with Heather even though we aint even on the same team 16:57 <@Heather13> If it's SUCH an issue, why don't you move your gigantic butt OUTSIDE? 16:57 <@Heather13> And P.S: I NEED a top bunk. The lower I sleep, the louder Leshawna's obnoxious snoring gets... it's, like, OBVIOUS physics. 16:57 <+Trent|Katie> K: Oh my gosh, I took Physics! 16:57 <+Lindsay|> Same! I got an F, for FANTASTIC. 16:57 <+Beth|> You wanna know something Heather? 16:57 <+Beth|> Eventually your team is going to lose a challenge, and at elimination, it's going to be your sorry bald butt leaving! 16:57 <@Heather13> No one's sending ME home; I'm the most valuable player on my team. DUH! 16:58 <+Gwen|> Yeah right. Leshawna, wanna bunk? 16:58 <+Beth|> I call Lindsay! 16:58 <+Lindsay|> I call Beth right back! :D 16:58 <+Trent|Katie> K: I guess that leaves me and Izzy. 16:58 <@Heather13> So, by the looks of it, that means I get TWO beds. All to MYSELF! >:D 16:58 * Heather13 cackles. 16:58 <@Heather13> Sweet! 16:59 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Say WHAT? 16:59 <+Lindsay|> Aw man! 16:59 <+Gwen|> Great... *sigh* we REALLY need to work on our math. -.- 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to outside the trailers at nighttime* 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, folks! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: That's a wrap on challenge one. It's been a long day and the contestants are in for a load of fun. 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: How will the girls fare with having to sleep with Heather? Will Lindsay ever remember Geoff? And what will Noah uncover about our gorgeous schemer, Justin McHottie? 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: To find out all these answers, tune in next episode, right here on the set of... STUDIO DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- I I I